You're my heart Whatever happens to you happens to me
by Pheobe BarFi
Summary: Some much needed BarFi passion and depth . Enjoy .


Since those disgusting writers are totally ruining BarFi's story& wasting Hazal&Burak's chemistry, I've written this tiny fanfiction about something I've always wanted to watch in the show(You'll find out what it is while reading :p ).By the way, in this fanfiction, Nihal's son is NOT Baris's son. So , here Baris just faked his death to escape Nihal's evil plans concerning Filiz, he does NOT have a son or anything, and he's stuck at the Elibols' house all day while Filiz is working in that hotel. I hope you enjoy what you're about to read .I've tried to mix passion with depth in this chapter. Don't forget to provide me with your much appreciated and much needed comments and constructive criticism. So here we go ! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ufffff death is truly exhausting ! " complained Baris while washing the dishes at the Elibols' house . If you ever thought that Baris Aktan was childish, well, let's just say it is nothing compared to the way he was behaving at the moment . A complete 5-year-old craving attention and doing everything in his power to have it at all costs. Ever since he's had the stupidest idea of "faking his death"(thanks to those stupid talentless arrogant idiots calling themselves' bizimhikaye writers -_- ) because of the maniac Nihal, he's been obliged to stay home whereas Filiz had just started working with Meral in that fancy hotel.

He would spend the entire time urging çiçek to let him leave the house for a few hours just to visit Filiz or " yavrum" as he usually calls her.

Baris :" I swear I won't bother her ya ! She won't even notice I'm there! I 'll just sneak in and watch her from afar just to make sure she's okay. I miss my wife çiçek please !"

Çiçek :" NO ! As if we don't know how easily you can lose control when something concerns Filiz! You'll go there and remain calm for like 20 seconds before giving up and embracing her or causing a stupid scandal!"

Baris :" No I am aware of the dangerous consequences we might all face if I do something like this ! Come on çiçek I promise you it will only take a few hours ! I won't tell Filiz please !"

Çiçek : " I said NO ! Allah Allah ! Suppose some rich arrogant client is making Filiz uncomfortable there , would you be able to stay calm& watch in silence ?"

Baris , unconsciously jumping from his seat in a furious manner : " WHAT ? is THERE some ******** who's harassing my wife in that hotel ? Did she tell you anything! Look tell me the truth I know how those people are!"

Çiçek : " oh my god ! SEE ? THIS is what I mean! You lost control within a second over a mere SUPPOSITION !We can't trust you there and you know it ! "

Baris : ….

He doesn't say anything and his funny guilty facial expressions make çiçek's laughter echo throughout the room before she asks him to sit down while she prepares lunch. In the distance she could still hear Baris's words, still desperately trying to convince her.

Baris : " Ya I know I freaked out right now but I wouldn't interfere there, I do know my limits ,I know my Filiz can deal with this kind of obstacles alone"

Çiçek : " Yes she can and I know you realize this , just as much as I know that you still wouldn't be calm at the sight of anyone annoying her even, so take a seat and stop dragging me into your plans Baris for god's sake! "

Baris looks at Fikri who has been sitting at the table, eating and enjoying the show. He then looks at his feet for a few seconds then looks back straight into çiçek's eyes, his facial expressions suddenly turning into melancholic ones : " look çiçek" he says ," You of all people know how much Filiz and I struggled to be together .We're newly wed , we're supposed to be in our honeymoon right now enjoying our life together and yet we couldn't. You don't know how much it pains me that I still can't freely be with her, despite being married to her. Please understand me . Let me go see my wife . "

Çiçek observes him for a few seconds, feeling sympathy towards him, as Fikri watches in sheer amusement. Çiçek was just about to give in when Fikri laughs, putting more food into his mouth and says : This damat (son –in-law) is good ahahahaha! What a great actor ! "

Çiçek : " Aaaay you almost had me there! You got yourself into this mess without telling anyone, now deal with the consequences of your plan Genius !"

Çiçek goes back to preparing lunch while looking at Baris from the corner of her eye, hiding her laughter as he throws himself on the couch and crosses his arms, upset and annoyed like a grounded child.

Çiçek's phone rings and she picks up :

Çiçek : "huh Filiz ! We were just talking about you ! Girl you gotta find a solution to this husband of yours he's driving me crazy aa ! … oh … OH really ? mm I see , okay don't worry I've got it !" she says before moving towards Baris and handing him the phone : "it's Filiz , she wants to talk to you"

Baris grabs the phone with so much speed that it baffles her a bit :

Baris : huh yavrum ! I was just talking about you , I've missed you so much ! what's up ?"

Filiz : " oh honey I've missed you too, but I called to tell you not to wait for me tonight. You can go back to our house alone and I'll probably meet you there late at night. There's an important conference that I have to attend here tonight& many important people will be present. Mrs Meral insisted that I'd assist her .I'm so sorry honey"

Baris's face turns pale. Of course he has no problem with Filiz having an important professional career. On the contrary he WANTS this for her. He wants to see her exploit her own potential& always be on top. It's just that he's been deprived of her for so long, and now that they're married, it seems as though she's even further away from him.

Baris : " Oh … I ….. I understand .. "

Filiz feels the great disappointment with which he utters these words as his voice breaks a little .

Filiz :" I'm so sorry honey, I don't have a choice."

Baris : " It's okay … "

Filiz :" oh I gotta go or Mrs Meral will flip out !"

Baris ::" Filiz ?"

Filiz : " Yes ? "

Baris : " … I love you . "

Filiz : " I love you too . Good night honey . "

He gives çiçek back her phone and goes into the boy's room. Suddenly he didn't feel like talking to anyone. As soon as he's out of sight, çiçek calls Filiz again and talks in a low voice :" Filiz? Just as you predicted, he bought it ! Don't worry I'll let you know when he leaves the house."

Baris doesn't recall how long he's been inside the room, laying on Rahmet's bed, too lost in his own thoughts, contemplating his past decisions. But çiçek's voice calling him for dinner and the noise that the children were making outside made him realize it was already night time. He gets up and rubs his face in frustration. He'd have to go home without Filiz tonight, he bitterly reminds himself.

He spends some time with the kids, helps Fiko in his studies as usual, then leaves early, refusing to even eat dinner with them. Barely dragging his feet from the ground , he finally reaches his own neighborhood and goes upstairs . He unlocks the door . It was too dark to see anything or to go inside without making sure not to break anything on the way. Was the power cut off ? Swearing under his breath, he extends his right hand to press on the light switch to see if the power was really cut off, otherwise he'd have to sit in the dark and wait for Filiz to come home because he certainly can not call an electrician as a DEAD man.

As soon as he reaches the light switch, a couple of tiny warm soft hands take him by surprise as they gently rest on his eyes , blurring his vision. Despite being shocked, Baris knew who these hands belonged to , he'd recognize them anywhere in the world . Of course it was Filiz, but what was she doing here ? wasn't she supposed to spend extra hours at work? His confusion grew when Filiz whispers in his ears, pressing her petite figure on his back& tightening her grip on his flushed face :

" If I had known that taking you by surprise would have made you this tense ,I would've done it years ago. Teasing you is fun honey. "

Baris smiles in confusion& takes hold of her hands trying to turn around and face her but she stops him in his tracks .

" No no no , Doctor Aktan . I'm not done with you yet . "

She takes one hand off of his face enough to grab what felt like a piece of cloth, one of her scarfs obviously , he could tell from her perfume, and she uses it to blindfold him . She then slowly takes the keys from his left hand& he didn't know why he felt a twitch in his stomach at the way her little fingers playfully teased the palm of his hand in the process.

She holds his arms and leads him into the living room, making sure to guide him through& Baris is getting more and more confused . She then steps away ,and uncovers his eyes . Baris reluctantly opens them, trying to adapt to the sudden yet dim brightness of the place , but what he sees leaves him spellbound, mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide open. The place was full of decorations, ranging from balloons all over the place , to scented candles everywhere on the floor, tracing a path for him towards the table, where various delicious dishes were exquisitely displayed. Baris was bewildered, he didn't understand what was going on. He looks down and notices something right in front of his feet . A bouquet? Yes Flowers . He picks them up . Daisies. Filiz's favorites. He notices a note on them and reads it. It said :

"Daisies remind you of me, don't they? Well daisies also remind me of one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you from first sight. I'm so glad you didn't let me go even when I was too scared to surrender to you , to us . I love you. Your Filiz ." ending with a tiny heart Filiz drew herself.

Baris briefly closes his eyes, as if taking the smell of the flowers& the warmth of the moment in, tightly clutching the bouquet along with the note, all the while trying to keep his balance.

"Happy Birthday." Filiz suddenly speaks, standing further behind him in her spot in the corridor.

He was too lost there that only Filiz's voice could awaken him from his slumber. After all, wasn't Filiz herself the one who put him in this state in the first place? She was all of his reasons. As soon as she utters those words, Baris immediately turns around to finally face Filiz. She was standing in the middle of the corridor, a few feet away from him, carrying what seemed like a piece of chocolate cake(his favorite flavor),ornate with strawberries and a small spiral candle in the middle.

Baris stands still, unable to move nor react instantly.

" Filiz …" he barely breathes.

" Happy Birthday , my love ." Filiz repeats, as she understood her husband's confusion, that he needed an answer to what was going on right now. Today was his birthday. They were both going through so much, with Baris stupidly faking his death, the Elibols' problems etc, but it didn't mean she would forget the day the man she loves more than anything was born, even if he did forget it himself, because he did. Baris was too engrossed in the miserable situation he had put himself into that he hadn't kept track of the days for a while &had completely forgotten that today was actually his birthday. So hearing those words from Filiz, the fact that SHE of all people hadn't forgotten what today actually represented left him completely vulnerable towards all kinds of emotions.

Filiz takes a few steps forward until she is standing right in front of him and , as she was slowly getting closer, Baris , still under the effect of everything that was happening at the moment, could contemplate her and appreciate her breathtaking beauty. She was wearing a short black velour dress that accentuated her gorgeous petite yet curvy figure, with long tight sleeves, her shoulders completely uncovered as the dress ended nicely around her cleavage, its dark color merging in a beautiful contrast with the softness of her skin, along with high heels. She had simple make up on, as opposed to a very vivid red lipstick that made him swallow hard at the sight of her appealing lips. Her hair was straight this time& parted in the middle , freely hanging around her long neck . That was the first time Baris had ever seen her with straight hair. She looked ethereal, heavenly& he was so mesmerized by her that he just couldn't take his eyes off of her as she approached him .All he could barely do was put the bouquet he was holding on the tiny table right beside him as he knew he'd soon drop it.

Filiz stands right in front of him, smiling fondly, before carrying on: "Make a wish ." she simply says before gesturing towards the cake she was holding to make him blow the candle. Baris does everything she says, momentarily closing his eyes to make a wish before blowing his candle. Evidently he didn't want to keep his eyes shut for too long, as he didn't want to waste a second& go back to taking the beauty of Filiz in. Just as he opens his eyes, Filiz takes one strawberry in her hands, dips it into some chocolate, then slowly gives Baris a taste. If that fake accident hadn't killed him , Filiz was definitely going to give him a heart attack with so much love& care . He is just a vulnerable man being playfully teased by the woman he was madly in love with, of course he had no force left to resist anything. Filiz naughtily looks at him, before tasting the strawberry herself, putting it back on the plate,then she uses one tiny finger to gracefully stroke his lower lip, pretending to wipe the chocolate off of his lips and daringly looking him deep in the eyes .

" Baris yaaaa chocolate is all over your mouth" she teased, licking her finger and acting in the most casual way ever, as if Baris wasn't almost dying there already. " It won't come off. Wait , let me get that, I know a faster solution " , she adds before carelessly resting her palm on his face and standing on her toes to press her lips against his . She takes him by surprise with a lingering kiss to which Baris immediately responds, their lips moving in sync. Oh she was so doing all of this on purpose, that gorgeous little woman !

" mmm , the….there, no chocolate left." she manages to say between their mingled gasps. After a moment,Filiz barely succeeds in escaping his lips but instead of moving backwards, she moves further upwards until her small mouth is only inches away from his right ear: "Did you really think I'd forget the birthdate of my favorite doctor?The whole world might think you're dead but you're as alive as ever in my heart, Mr Aktan." she sincerely declares before stepping away from him.

Baris can no longer take it . He doesn't allow her to move away & tries to kiss her again but Filiz stops him, pointing towards the plate she was holding between their bodies:" Baris , the cake, your coat will get chocolate all over it.."

" I don't care ." Baris asserts, too in love to even notice that the cake would stain his coat a bit, still moving forward towards her.

" Baris … " Filiz playfully warns him again, knowing full well he wasn't going to stop, and truth be told, she didn't want him to stop .

"çok guzelsin (You're so beautiful).." he whispers against her already swollen lips before he gives her an additional couple of slow erotic kisses, gently embracing her head and cheeks with his hands.

Filiz had to stop him yet again after a while because she knew they were both truly beginning to lose themselves. They reluctantly part, with Baris nagging like a child over the sudden loss of her warmth& Filiz laughing at his silliness, taking his hand in hers and dragging him to the living room where she puts the cake on the table.

" My favorite dishes ! Did you make these ?" He wonders, excitedly.

" Yes I did. I wanted everything to be special today. I had to take a day off work& listen to Mrs Meral's nagging over my 'irresponsibility' as she called it just to be able to prepare everything for tonight, do you know this? I deserve an award!"

" Come here and I'll give you all the awards you want , gorgeous woman!" Baris pulls her and deposits a few kisses on her exposed shoulders and neck before they part with Filiz's laughter radiating throughout the place . Baris takes off his slightly tainted coat& tosses it on the couch on his way to wash his hands. Meanwhile, Filiz puts some Jazz music on and awaits for him, checking if there is anything missing on their table. Minutes later, Baris comes back into the room while Filiz wasn't paying attention, and hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek .

Baris :" You look exquisitely irresistible tonight yavrum( my little one)"

Filiz : " That was the desired effect Doctor Bey.. come on let's eat ! "

Baris :"Yes Im starving ! "

They eat together, sometimes giving each other a taste of their own plates ,laughing and talking& remembering their first date in the restaurant , both too satisfied with each other's presence to think about the reality of the problems they are still facing.

After a while, one of Baris's favorite songs starts playing and Filiz instantly smiles at him, stands up &goes into his direction, extends her arm to him in a flirty manner and asks : " Shall we ? It's been a while .. "

Baris looks absolutely delighted with this version of Filiz. He takes her hand in his, letting her guide him into the center of the living room, knowing full well he was being played like a doll& enjoying the whole thing. She unhurriedly pulls him behind her, though her eyes never left his for a second, both smiling naughtily& once they stop, Baris leads her into a swirling movement ,seizing the opportunity to fully observe her with that mesmerizing look, before she crushes against his chest, eyes meeting , & he delicately yet excitedly locks his arms around her waist while she allows her hands to hang around his neck.

" Shall I lead Mrs Aktan ?"

" Yes by all means Mr Aktan ! "

" By the way have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? "

" mmmm did you now ? I don't remember :p "

" Oh Well then let me refresh your memory " he says , lowering his face until his lips take hers yet again in an overwhelming kiss. As their lips part, Filiz instantly brushes her tiny thumb against his mouth, wiping some of her lipstick off of his lips & Baris ,finding her gesture so very endearing, reacts to it by kissing the palm of that same hand of hers. They both simultaneously shut their eyes& rest their foreheads against each other,their breath mingling in the process, allowing themselves to be swayed by the rhythm of the music .

They dance like that, bodies locked, hearts beating against each other, breaths mingling& lips burning with desire for one another. Filiz's own vulnerability also starts to manifest itself in his arms so she closes her eyes reverently and clutches onto his neck even tighter . Baris follows her lead and drowns his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent& tracing gentle kisses all over her shoulders, making Filiz shudder in pleasure .

Time seemed to stand still. The notion of time itself was lost in translation, replaced by the infinite serenity they felt in each other's embrace . Once the song ended and another began, they simultaneously open their eyes & move to look at each other again,and Baris doesn't miss the chance to place a lingering kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent yet again.

" I love you so much Filiz . So much " he breathes against her forehead.

" Me too" she responds in whispers .

" Thank you so much for tonight. I…" Baris gets suddenly caught off by Filiz, who gently but assertively places a finger on his lips , murmuring " sshhhh, the night is not over yet. Follow me " . She takes him by the hand& guides him to the couch where he unconsciously takes a seat, his gaze fixated on her . She grabs a little ornate box she was hiding in one of the drawers and hands it to him, her eyes sparkling with excitement .

" Guzelim ( my beautiful one as Baris usually calls her in the series), you didn't have to bring me a gift! You are here with me, you're my wife, there's nothing else I could possibly ever want from this life ."

" Open it " Filiz replies, sitting next to him& facing him.

Baris smiles& gives her a quick peck on the cheek then proceeds to open the box .

Shock. Bewilderment . Agitation . He was assaulted by so many sentiments all at once he had no idea how to react. The box contained a few papers but the most visible thing that was on top of them was a picture . A photo to be precise . A photo of Ayla . Yes Ayla. A photo of his mother, the mother he was obliged to leave at a health center because he had no other means to take care of her handicap after what had happened to her. The mother he had to abandon because he could no longer visit her nor even get updates on her health condition since none of these actions can be found on the" to- do-list" of a supposedly "dead" person. Faking his death didn't only mean depriving himself of his job, his name, his identity, but also of his own mother. This thought had never left his mind. Yes Baris never made it obvious that he was thinking about his mother so as to not worry Filiz& the Elibols, but this issue had always been in the back of his head, nagging him , burdening him with more questions , more angst , and an increasing sense of helplessness at times. How was mom ? Is she getting better ? Is she starting to remember things after her fall ? Is she slowly overcoming the physical disability and most importantly the psychological shock she had faced ever since she had that accident ? Is the treatment working ? Can she walk again ? Is she asking about me? Did my 'death' news reach her ? I hope nobody told her … " These and many other thoughts kept clouding Baris's mind throughout this entire period but he had neither the strength nor the courage to share them with anyone despite the fact that he desperately wanted to talk to Filiz about it , to seek refuge in her comforting arms & her tender heart .

" Filiz … Filiz .. ! " he barely manages to exhale between gasps , still unable to stop staring at his beloved mother's photo.

Filiz can clearly see that Baris was really affected by the sight of his mother's recent photo, taken of her slowly standing up on her feet in a way that suggested that she's beginning to walk again, with a couple of doctors surrounding her &helping her. Filiz knew her husband. She understood that he felt like he had no right to burden her with additional problems after his latest mistake, that he had preferred to remain silent when it comes to his grief over his mother for her sake& it just hurt her to see him unable to just breathe & release it all in her presence. As his birthday approached, she found it was the perfect opportunity to gift him this surprise, something she's been secretly preparing for a while now.

Filiz was in fact visiting Ayla all this time, talking to her about Baris, telling her that he's okay& encouraging her to accept the treatment so that she could finally be back by her son's side. Filiz bonded with a barely moving Ayla, an Ayla that was determined to heal for her son with the help of the woman who counts most in his life; Filiz.

Filiz sensed perfectly well that Baris would be too overwhelmed to utter a single word, she was almost anticipating how this would unfold& at that moment, she just wanted to be there with him, FOR him, ready to hold him& shield him from the pain, was he to break. She engulfs his hand using both of her tiny ones in a solacing manner& confesses : " She's fine. She is starting to heal . Doctors are very pleased with her progress & they reassured me that she would be able to fully recover if she goes on with the same will .."

Baris looks at her , his eyes already sparkling with the loaded tears that were starting to form in them& hanging on his gorgeous eyelashes , threatening to fall at any moment. He was confused , of course he was ! He looked at her questionably , hope& grief all mixed in, in need of urgent answers .Filiz gets closer until closing the small gap between them on the couch, tightens her fingers on his hand as if trying to give him some of her own strength, then proceeds :

-"This is my surprise. I've been visiting Mrs Ayla for a while now . We could spend time together, she couldn't say much but she was looking at me so tenderly whenever I talked about you. "

"How did you …." Baris interrupts .

Filiz : "Did you really believe I didn't see your pain? You always looked sad when you thought no one could see. I'm not "no one" Baris, I am the woman who loves you most in this world."

Baris just keeps staring at her, his face slowly breaking .

Filiz carries on : "Nobody knows about your death in that hospital don't worry, they all think you had to leave the country for a while &I took the permission to visit her as your wife.I showed her our wedding photos. I told her that we're waiting for her to join our family, that her only son needs his mother by his side. We've bonded Baris, we're much closer than before. I've also spoken to her doctors& they all provided me with excellent reviews concerning her development. She's reacting to the treatment quite nicely. She is starting to move again& even her psychiatrist feels she's endeavouring to get back on track. She is healing Baris, Your mom is healing."

Baris just keeps observing her, astonished ,as a tear escapes his eye. Filiz smiles whole-heartedly and in an audible manner, and quickly kisses his cheek, proceeding : "Check the set of papers in the box underneath her photo. Go on, have a look", she encourages him . As Baris does so , she explains : " I got a copy of her medical record from the doctor in charge. I thought it'd be better to show you the proof itself. This report sums up all her recent improvements. "

Baris carefully scrutinizes the papers , hungrily reading every single detail in them, like any well-informed doctor would do, as if he'd find a trace of his mother there. After all these papers were the closest he could possibly get to his mother for now .Once he was done, he unconsciously releases a long breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt .. relieved ? He couldn't know for sure . But before he could decide, his sight finally captures the last thing in the box. Another photo . A photo of himself, his little brother Baris & their mom Ayla embracing them, all three happily smiling to the camera. Baris clutches it as if his own life depended on it& this time allows the tears to come all at once.

"She sent you this as an early birthday gift. She wants you to remember her in that state, healthy and happy, because she is determined to fight for herself again, for you, to get back to this state. She understands your reason& knows why you can't visit her at the moment, be sure of that honey." Filiz confesses, her own eyes starting to glister at the sight of her husband's vulnerability, exposed like that, because when Filiz Elibol Aktan loves, she loves with her whole heart, giving herself completely, holding nothing back.

"I suddenly remember being very little and being embraced by mom" Baris suddenly blurts out. "I would try to put my arms around her to hug her . I was too small and could never reach the whole way around her body; she seemed that much larger than life for me. Someone who'd always protect me.. Then, one day, I could do it. I held her, instead of her holding me, and all I wanted at that moment was to have it back the other way around again… Now more than ever , I want that back Filiz .."

Filiz feels his pain. She's also been separated from her mom from an early age, deprived of her presence. If there's ONE person in this whole universe who could feel Baris's agony, it was definitely Filiz herself. Temporarily contemplating the floor, she lifts her head up and asks :" Do you regret having come to these terms? ".She awaits, fearing the answer she might hear, fearing that he might actually regret having chosen her over anything else, because despite having blamed him, she knew she couldn't imagine a life without him either.

Baris :" I'd rather have weeks, days, hours by your side than a lifetime filled with your absence .If this is called regret, then I choose regret . If I had to, I would do it all over again, no matter what it costs me. Because I can no longer be without you…"

Filiz smiles fondly at him before moving closer to him, embracing his arm with both of her own, and resting her head on his shoulder .Baris unconsciously rests his own hands on hers & sighs : " I just … I just wish I hadn't always been obliged to choose, to lose the people I love.I wish I could be the one supporting my mother in her hour of need."

Filiz delicately takes the box away from him & puts it on the nearest table then takes his face in both of her hands, seeking his eyes& waiting for them to lock with hers:

Filiz : " And you will be . You will have her back. You will have it all back. It needs time but you will. I will do anything to make that happen for you Baris. "

Baris gives her a weak , bittersweet smile& rests a hand on one of hers .

Filiz : " Look , I got permission to call her whenever possible which means YOU can speak to her on the phone for now. Her doctor even granted me permission to have her over in my house for a visit to help re-integrating her back into daily life after spending so much time in seclusion. You'll get to hold your mother again very soon , my love, I promise you that !"

Baris kisses her hand and throws himself on her, hugging her so tightly with all the happiness and innocence a child could possess . He lets his heart speak:"You're amazing you know that? It's like I'm falling for you all over again. I'm glad you're here my Filiz.. so glad"

Filiz:" Don't thank me. You are my heart. Whatever happens to you happens to me .Always. "

What an incredible woman, Baris thought to himself .This tiny little woman makes him want to do things he didn't think he was capable of. Her love for him makes him feel like he has no limits. He looks at her again.

"How can you be so perfect Filiz ?hmmm? You make me feel like I can get over everything just because YOU believe in me." Baris says, feeling too emotional & vulnerable at the moment.

"Because I love you. So much .Because I'm determined to bring the light back to your eyes. Because I don't just want to love the "Baris" in you. I want to embrace you,the real Savas, with your pure heart ,your exposed flaws, your painful past , your insecurity,and everything that makes you who you are .I want to help you heal and I know my love is strong enough to do it. I want a life with you, with all of you . "

Baris senses a violent wave of emotions taking him by surprise yet again, leaving him in awe of the woman he had sworn to love until his last day . He didn't realize a bunch of tears had formed in his eyes& were beginning to stream down his cheeks until he felt Filiz's warm soft lips on them, kissing those tears away, slowly, sensually, lovingly . And at that moment he knew. He knew that whatever tragic stories and painful scars he may be carrying from the past, his only cure is and will always be with her , within her .

Filiz then moves further forward to simply wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself towards him,resting her cheek against his. He takes a long deep breath, smelling her hair ,trying not to lose control and obviously failing miserably.

As they part , Baris places a kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose .

"I love you " he barely whispers, swallowing hard .

" Me too" she responds, feeling equally breathless .

"Filiz " he barely utters , pronouncing her name like a prayer .

And that was their undoing. They simultaneously surrender themselves to each other, lips meeting, hungry for more . As their kiss deepens, they both lose balance until Filiz's head touches the couch with Baris on top of her. Their passionate encounter grew more and more needy, more desperate,and they both knew where the night would take them ( so do we readers :p unfortunately we can't see any of this in the show -_- ) . With both equally breathless, Baris stands up pulling her along the way, and as soon as they are both in a standing position, he grabs her by her waist and resumes the kissing, all the while walking slowly until her back gently hits the wall nearest the corridor this time. Filiz giggles against his lips and Baris takes the opportunity to observe her one more time. He rests his head against hers, their breathing intensifying . Then unable to separate himself from her any longer, he assaults her lips with his again, this time determined to have them for the entire night, all the while lifting up her little body in his arms. She immediately entangles her fingers in his luscious curls and ravishes his lips herself. He slowly walks towards the bedroom and just as he's going inside and closing the bedroom door using his foot, Filiz speaks, playfully teasing him yet again :

Filiz : " One last thing Doctor Aktan "

Baris , too lost in her to even find the strength to react properly : " mmhhmm ...? "

Filiz : " Happy Birthday . "


End file.
